


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Emotions, Falling In Love, Fluff, I got so emotional-, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Thinking Out Loud, actual tears, elu - Freeform, fluffiest fluff, hopeless romantic Eliott, i legit cried while writing this, is this like a compulsation for the 5 fine frøkner scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: Eliott and Lucas slow dancing in their home.need I add more?mecs I assure you you'll get all of em happy feels from this fic.read the tags for more info





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, I suggest you do that before you read this fic.

Lucas was chopping up some bell peppers for the lasagna that he had promised Eliott. The water was on the stove behind him, still not hot enough for the pasta to go in. The front of his apron supported few stains from when he was cooking the sauce and the tomatoes decided to riot and splash back at him. On an afterthought, Lucas did learn not to dump wet tomatoes in hot oil unless he was looking for burns.

Everything was going perfectly well according to the recipe book.  
Suddenly, Lucas heard the sound of recorded guitar. A second later, it was followed by some guy's voice which Lucas recognised as the singer of "Shape of You". Ed Sheeran, wasn't it? He thought.

"And I can't sweep you off of your feet." Eliott's arms wrapped around his waist, slightly lifting him up as his voice hummed the lyrics beside his ear.

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?"  
Lucas turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who gave him a quick kiss to accentuate the lyric.

Lucas couldn't help the grin that spread on his face.  
"Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

Lucas had abandoned the chopping at this point, and was abruptly twirled out of the kitchen by an over-enthusiastic Eliott.

"And darling I will, be loving you till we're seventy," Eliott sang with a smile breaking across his features

His right hand rested on Lucas' waist and held the younger boy's right hand in his left one. Lucas mirrored his position and placed his left hand on Eliott's shoulder, while his right hand firmly clasped Eliott's left hand.

"And baby my heart, could still fall as hard at twenty-three," Eliott swayed to the beats with Lucas between his arms, never stopping his singing. And Lucas couldn't stop smiling at Eliott's adorable behaviour.

"And I'm thinkin' 'bout how,  
people fall in love in mysterious ways." Eliott brought down his head to touch his forehead to Lucas'.

"Maybe just the touch of a hand."

Lucas thought about the time he had held Eliott's hands at la Petite Ceinture. How Eliott had clasped his fingers and how even though Lucas was shaking, he didn't step back.

"Well me, I fall in love with you every single day," Eliott sang this line a little louder, to emphasize on the words.

Lucas closed his eyes and remembered the moment he had realised he was in love with Eliott. It had been after that goddamn party when he had broken his hand and had to face hell later on.

"And I just wanna tell you I am."

While he had sat there on the concrete and cried for his lost love and let out anger on his stupidity and cradled his bleeding hand, it had hit him, hit him hard that he was in love with that boy.

"So honey now." Eliott held each of Lucas' hands in his own, just like they had when they'd first kissed, and pushed himself back, never leaving his grip.

"Take me into your lovin' arms." He pulled back in, spun Lucas so their spots were reversed, and rested his arms against the younger boy's shoulders. Lucas held onto Eliott's waist, smiling up at him.

"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."

Lucas was yet again filled with reminiscence. He thought of the night he had kissed Eliott for the first time. It had been raining then, but they HAD kissed under the open skies. And the stars were still there watching upon them through the veil of clouds.

"Place your head on my beatin' heart."

Lucas did as he was told and placed his head over Eliott's heart, his grin never fading away from the cheesiness of the situation.

"I'm thinkin' out loud, maybe we found love right where we are."

Lucas remembered the first time Eliott had said je t'aime. He remembered how his heart had twisted into itself and then bloomed into the most beautiful feeling that had spread through his veins as he had reciprocated that love.  
He remembered all those times they had whispered the same words over and over to each other, in reassurance, in passion, in desperation, even in anger. but the words had never lost their meaning.  
 _Je t'aime_ , echoed through his head.  
 _Je t'aime aussi_. he hoped it had echoed right back into Eliott's.

"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades."

"And the crowds don't remember my name."

He wondered if he would have the same group of friends a decade or two from now. He wondered whether they would meet again. He wondered how many of them would remember him. He wondered how they would remember him.

"When my hands don't play the strings the same way."

Lucas thought of growing up. He thought of waking up and discovering blond and then white strands in his hair. He thought of crow's feet beside his eyes from the times he had laughed until his stomach hurt. He thought of tracing the lines of age on Eliott's face, and his eyes welled up with un-felt tears.

"I know you will still love me the same," Eliott lifted Lucas' face up between his hands and spoke as if in an answer to his thoughts.

"Cause honey your soul, could never grow old, it's evergreen." Eliott smiled reassuringly at him. And in that smile Lucas saw the promise he was making him right there. He would remember. He would sing their love to the sun and when they would both be dust on the pages of history, he knew it would be enough because he was immortal as long as he lived in the eyes of those he had loved. and Lucas would love enough. Eliott would be enough. _is_ enough.

_And baby your smile's, forever in my mind and memory_

Neither of them sang those words. they pressed their foreheads together and softly smiled with their eyes closed. Memories are forever. And forever is as long as you are.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout how," Eliott's voice cracked while singing the " _how_ " and Lucas looked up at his glistening glass eyes.

"People fall in love in mysterious ways," it was Lucas who sang this time, with a voice cracked with emotions. But it was enough. They were enough.

"And maybe it's all part of a plan," this time they both sang the line together, swaying heavily, completely messing up the run. They were tone deaf but awoke to each other's love.

"Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hopin' that you'll understand," they both were half laughing, half singing. Their notes out of tune.

Even though their singing wasn't good enough for the level of French Idol, to Lucas the moment felt like the morning rays of sunshine that haloed Eliott's hair and fell upon his palm, partially obstructed by the shadow of his boyfriend's torso. Precious. Unbidden. Inviolable.  
And it was enough.

_That baby now,_

Eliott held only one of Lucas' hand in his and they both stretched out.

_Take me into your loving arms_

Lucas spun, still holding Eliott's hand, and fell into his embrace. Eliott dipped him low and Lucas let his weight fall into Eliott's arms.  
Letting the other person hold your weight was often a way of building trust. But who cares about the bruises when he was falling in love. And he knew Eliott would be the cushion underneath, and that Lucas would never hit the ground for he would never stop falling in love with Eliott.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

In the same position, Eliott bent down and kissed Lucas passionately on the mouth. Their teeth clinked at the suddenness of the movement, but soon they melted into one another, their mouths shaping the path of their hearts.

_Place your head on my beatin' heart._

Lucas slid his hand that was wrapped around Eliott's neck down to his chest and felt the rhythmic beats there. They kissed in sync, with the beats of the music, with the beats of Eliott's heart, with the beats of the clock that ticked by and drove them closer together with each passing second.

 _I'm thinking out loud,_  
_that maybe we found love right where we are._

And he had. He had found love in Eliott's arms. He had found happiness, a haven in those eyes. He found his soul concealed beneath those lips, and he found his breath when Eliott's skin burnt against his flesh.

The guitar solo started and Lucas stood up. Eliott held his face between his hands again, as if he could hold the whole universe between the span of his hands. And he did. Because Lucas was his universe, across all those parallel ones and in this one.

And it was more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I listened to this oldie goodie after ages and it put me right in the Elu feels. and I knew I had to write this fic right away. 
> 
> my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl. feel free to drop in anytime.


End file.
